Insomnio
by Neko-Kitsune XP
Summary: Kacchan no puede dormir... por más que lo intenta, nada puede hacerle pegar los ojos... ¿Qué necesita? *Shonen-ai* /KatsuDeku/


**Felicítenme, por fin traje una historia con un título con "I" kjahaghaj últimamente todos mis fanfics estaban empezando con "C" xDDD *Seee, sé más letras del abecedario, no os preocupéis* xDDDDDD kjahjaka**

 **Esto lo escribí porque ahora mismo estoy padeciendo algo parecido, me muero del sueño, pero no soy capaz de dormir... y en varias ocasiones lo he sufrido u.u Sólo que yo... Bueno, explicaciones al final ^^**

 **Pairing: KatsuDeku**

 **Yo dije que traería algo nuevo de ellos, pues aquí está ^^**

 **Aunque falta un especial de Navidad que tenía planeado, al final será especial de Navidad y Año Nuevo, porque tengo que salir y a donde voy no hay internet, pero sí mucha comida *W* kjahgajka**

* * *

 **~**Insomnio**~**

Giró en la cama. Una, dos, tres veces. Volvió a apoyar la mejilla contra la cómoda almohada. Golpeó su cabeza contra ella una y otra vez sin detenerse. ¿Trataba de estrujar neuronas? Alguien debía decirle, que lo único que conseguiría de esa forma, sería marearse.

Levantó las piernas al ponerse de espaldas, mirando el techo de su habitación. Pateó un poco el aire y volvió a bajarlas.

Se puso se guata, apretando sus abdominales contra la placentera cama, que con toda su gracilidad y cobija el sueño no le daba.

Era algo incoherente.

¿Eso era el insomnio?

Que molesto.

Apretó su rostro contra la almohada y resistió hasta que sus pulmones no aguantaron más. Su quirk no tenía esa propiedad.

Se levantó y fue al baño. Se miró en el espejo y golpeó el lavamanos seguidas veces. Le valía si despertaba a alguien.

Se acurrucó nuevamente.

Sus ojos seguían abiertos, no con la condición de un pez que dormía aun así, sino con la condición de un humano que no podía más…

Miró la hora. 3:20 am. Estupendo, se había pasado ya toda la noche sin pegar el ojo. Felicidades, al día siguiente sería un día genial. De esos que él amaba.

Siguió maldiciendo en su mente.

¿Qué necesitaba para quedarse dormido?

Se revolvió el pelo.

Si no tenía nada que hacer, entonces buscaría algo útil…

—Deku. —pronunció. Si él no podía dormir, pues Deku tampoco tenía derecho.

Escapó por la ventana y corrió cuadras y cuadras hasta llegar a la casa que buscaba. A esa hora no había nadie, aún así le importó un pepino. Su único interés era Deku.

Escaló hasta colarse en la habitación de su amigo de infancia.

La ventana estaba cerrada. Sonrió, eso no era nada para él.

Hizo uso de su quirk y destruyó lo que sellaba la ventana, produciendo un ligero ruido, que hizo al chico levantar la cabeza, asustado.

Desde su cama, tembloroso lo vio.

— ¿Q-quién es?

—El cuco. —fue su respuesta exaltando al otro.

—V-vete… yo… voy a g-gritar… lo j-juro.

Bakugou de un movimiento se puso sobre el tímido niño y agarró ambos brazos con sus manos.

Éste intentó gritar, pero Bakugou apretó el agarre diciéndole con su mirada que si gritaba le iba a dejar un lindo recuerdo.

—Kacchan… ¿eres tú?

— ¿En serio creías que iba a venir el cuco? Sí que eres Deku. —mostró la lengua burlón.

Midoriya se sintió incómodo ante eso último y decidió cambiar el tema.

—Kacchan ¿qué quieres a estas horas?

—Vine a no dejarte dormir.

Izuku se percató de las ojeras en su amigo, parecía estar teniendo muy mala noche. Se compadeció de él al instante. Y se sintió identificado.

—Estamos igual. Yo tampoco puedo dormir.

Katsuki lo miró fijamente unos segundos, debajo de esa tenue oscuridad, y luego lo destapó para meterse bajo las frazadas.

— ¿Kacchan? ¿Tienes frío?

No eso no era posible, después de todo la especialidad de Bakugou tenía cercanía al fuego, lo que significaba, calor.

Ambos se quedaron mirando el techo. Sin mirarse, haciendo como que ninguno de los dos estaba ahí…

Deku sonrió y se apegó al niño de ojos rojizos. Éste lo quedó mirando con desconcierto, pero no hizo amago de correrlo.

— ¿Sabes Kacchan? No podía dormir porque tenía miedo. Pero, si tú estás aquí, ya no siento miedo a nada.

Katsuki no respondió, dejó que las manos de Deku estuvieran recorriendo su abdomen, hasta finalmente acomodarse, dejando la cabeza rizada sobre su hombro, sin causarle molestia alguna.

Poco a poco sus ojos fueron cerrándose, dejando de ver la luz que entraba por la ventana, hasta finalmente caer en un sueño profundo.

"Ah, ya veo, lo que yo necesitaba… era a Deku".

* * *

 **Corto, aunque sobrepasó las 500 palabras, tiene 615 xDD**

 **Bueno, como empecé a decir al comienzo, la escribí porque yo muchas veces he estado en esta situación, incluso en estos momentos que estoy escribiendo, sólo que yo no tengo en estos momentos ni un Kacchan ni un Deku que me hagan dormir xD Vamoh a llorar (?) ok no xDD Kjhgahja Pero disfruto haciendo historias con ellos dos juntos *-* Eso es lo que vale :3**

 **~Nos leemos~**

 **Reviews (?)**

 **¡Ahhhhrghhh! ¡Quiero dormir y no puedo! Iré a intentarlo de nuevo... u.u Deséenme suerte ^^**


End file.
